A Hard Loss
by nickduvallover
Summary: Just a one shot about pediatric Surgeon!Nick facing a difficult loss. He comes home to his husband Jeff for support.


**Just an idea I had. :) WARNING! It is very sad at the end!**

Nick had just begun his night shift at Dalton Medical Center, where he was an attending pediatric surgeon at Dalton Medical Center. He loved what he does on a daily basis; help kids, make them feel better. There was always something that had to be done in the halls of the ward, surgeries, check-ups, rounds. He had been doing it for the past 22 hours and he was glad to be almost done with the shift.

It had been an intense night before, there was a huge storm that hit Westerville and children with minor injuries came to the Pediatric ER for care. He had managed to get some hours of sleep afterwards from the time period of 3 to 6; however it wasn't enough. He couldn't wait to be with his husband Jeff back home.

After picking up a first chart he had begun his evening rounds, starting with a little boy who had appendicitis. He removed the appendix with no complications, with the help of his intern, Dr. Smythe.

The attending surgeon walked into the room with a smiled on his face. The tiny humans always were happy when the hospital atmosphere was cheerful. "Hey Brady!" Nick said and the blond boy looked up. "Dr. BatNick!" Brady smiled as Nick walked to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked after he looked at Brady's monitor which displayed his vitals. "I am feeling much better."

"Great! What are you playing?" Nick asked as he walked around the bed and took off his blue stethoscope that was proudly displaying around his neck.

"Mario Kart." The 9 year old replied and Nick smiled. "Oh that is a fun game, are you winning?" Nick asked as he plugged his stethoscope in his ears. Brady closed his DS and sighed. "I came in forth." He frowned and Nick nodded. "That is good still. I am going to take a quick listen, okay?" Nick asked and Brady nodded.

Nick listened to Brady's heart and lungs for a moment and smiled when he was finished. "Great, and can you lay down real quick, let me check your incision?"

The little boy followed Nick's request right before the doctor palpated his stomach and checked his incision. Everything was fine and there were no signs of infection. "All done!" Nick said and wrote his findings down.

"Are your parents around?" Nick asked and the boy sighed. "They went to get something to eat." Nick nodded. "Well that's fine, well I've got good news for you. Tomorrow morning I am going to send you home, you are doing perfect. High five." Nick smiled and the boy grinned. "Yay!" Brady high-fived the doctor and Nick smiled. "Well, I assume you haven't eaten your dinner yet so how about I track your nurse down and have her bring your pizza." Nick grinned and Brady nodded, grinning. "Pizza is one of my favorites!"

"Mine too!" Nick agreed. "I will see you tomorrow morning alright buddy?" Nick smiled and took Brady's chart with him. After telling Brady's nurse to get the young boy his dinner he picked up his next patients chart. Just as he was doing so, his pager sounded against his hip. After looking at it, as fast as he could he ran to the PICU. A patient of his was coding.

"What happened?" He asked his intern, Sebastian who he asked to keep an eye on this patient, A 7 year old girl who was brought in after her uncle supposedly raped and hurt her. The police were involved thus far and all he wanted was the little girl to survive. It made him sick to think that a family member would do this to a child, but it happens often.

"She was fine one minute and she suddenly started to go into v-fib. I have been doing chest compressions, but she's been down without oxygen for 1 minute." Sebastian explained.

"Okay, let's bag her, bring me paddles, Stat!" Nick asked looking at her vitals on the monitor screen. A nurse had started to squeeze the bag while another handed him the paddles. "Okay, let's charge to 200 please, push 1 of epi!" Nick ordered. After the machine was charged he shocked the girl, his eyes immediately watching the monitor. "No change!" The nurse announced and Nick nodded as Sebastian was still doing chest compressions.

"Okay charge to 300, this time push 5mg of Cordarone." Nick ordered, trying to do whatever it took to save this girl. Nick was handed the paddles and once the machine was charged again he shocked and immediately began to do cardiothoracic massage. "C'mon sweetie, do not let your uncle win!"

They did yet another round but nothing changed. Nick closed his eyes and exhaled. "Time of death, 5:02." Nick pulled off his gloves and looked at Sebastian who was still doing compressions. "She's gone Dr. Smythe, there's nothing we can do." Nick told his intern who stopped and looked at him.

"Why give up?" Sebastian asked and Nick sighed. "She is brain dead, we can't do anything else." Nick replied and left the room. This is something he was not expecting, she was doing fine for the past month, and was about to be released from the medically induced coma. Why now?

He finished off his shift and went home after his last rounds for the night. He was both mentally and physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than to send time with his husband. After he walked inside he went in the bedroom to find his husband.

"Nicky, how was your shift?" Jeff asked getting up from the bed where he was on their iPad. Nick shook his head and looked at Jeff who knew that something happened. "It's okay baby, I am here. Want to talk about it?"

"She has been doing so well, Jeff. But I lost her. I lost Mallory." Nick said with tears now developing in his eyes. Jeff pulled Nick close and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh baby." Jeff already knew about Mallory and has been with him through the beginning.

"I had to miss something, I mean she could've been bleeding and I didn't know. I am a bad doctor, aren't I?" Nick asked as another tear fell down his cheek. Jeff shook his head. "No baby, you not a bad doctor, you are an awesome doctor. The kids love you, you are smart. You are a damn good surgeon. And I love you so much." Jeff kissed Nick on the lips and the brunet looked at his husband.

"You really think so?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded. "Yes! If I was a parent going to you, I would immediately call you the best pediatric surgeon that has ever existed." Jeff said and Nick exhaled. "Thank you for saying that Jeffy."

"Don't thank me, it's the truth." Jeff replied and Nick smiled. "You are too good to me Jeffy, I love you." Nick said and Jeff smiled. "You'll love me more, because I made your favorite for dinner, chicken and dumplings." Jeff told him and Nick smiled. One second, I would love to cuddle with you for a few minutes."

Jeff smiled. "Alright baby, anything for you my Dr. BatNick."


End file.
